A King And His Queen
by Eternal Voice18
Summary: A collection of Luffy/Nami one shots. The good times, the bad times, and all the hectic nonsense in between. Rated M for possible smut themes.
1. Almost There

It was a warm summer night. The ship was sailing straight and steady, as the waters were calm and still. Everything was perfectly serene.

That is, everyone but the straw hat pirates. They were loud and rowdy, partying to their hearts content in celebration. They'd finally made it to the end of the grand line. The final island; where the legendary One Piece was hidden. After all this time, the crew had finally made it to their final destination. Everyone could barely contain their excitement, especially the ship's captain. He'd been dreaming of this his almost his entire life, and the time has finally come for the greatest adventure of all time. They'd planned to head out first thing in the morning, until then the straw hats decided they'd celebrate their long journey almost coming to an end.

Luffy was sitting by and eating hunks of meat while singing along cheerily with Usopp to an upbeat tune Brook was playing for everyone, when out of the blue, he jolted forward at the sudden push of gravity from behind his back. "Hm?" He turned his head around to notice his navigator, who'd laughed giddily in his face almost immediately.

"Oop, sorry 'bout that Luffy." she beamed.

"Nami? What's up?" He saw that she looked really flushed, and sudden concern erupted on his face. "Oh no! You're not sick again, are you?!"

"No no," she shook her head vigorously. She was so unnecessary close to him that he could smell the beer on her breath. "In fact I'm feeling amazing. Fantastic!" suddenly she frowned in puzzlement, scratching her head. "Wait, nah, that doesn't sound good enough... Oh! I got it! I'm bursting with estaticalness!" she waved her arms around almost animatedly, cheering and finding herself tip backwards and half-sitting, half-laying in the captain's lap. Luffy cocked his head in confusion.

"You're acting really weird. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I kinda had a lot to drink, if that's what'ya mean."

"Oh, okay then." Luffy replied and turned back into his natural carefree state of mind.

"I'm so proud of you, Luffy! You'll fin'lly ge'the one piece like you always wanted!" Nami exclaimed and hugged him so tight she practically cut off his breathing.

"Hey! What are you doing to Nami?!" Sanji shouted from across the boat, noticing Luffy and Nami looking a bit too close for his liking.

"Me? I didn't do anything, she's the one hugging me!"

"Yeah, whatever. If you even dare taking advantage of dear sweet Nami, I'll kick your ass!"

"Now Sanji," Nami waved her hand and smiled lazily to him. "No needa be jealous mkay? Go make me somethin' nice I wanna cake!"

"Alright, sure thing Nami." the cook smiled to her and headed for the kitchen, but not without shooting a warning glance at his captain.

Nami's hold on Luffy loosened as she found herself drooping her eyes, a feeling of relaxed bliss washing over her. Her arms still hung around his neck and shoulder area, but she found her head falling slowly onto his chest. "You feel nice and warm..."

Luffy let out a short laugh. "I think you're tired. Maybe you should go to bed."

"Nuh-uh." the red head weakly protested, despite her weight getting heavier on him.

Luffy grinned innocently and begun to stand up. Slinging her on his back, Luffy carried her half asleep body to the woman's quarters. When he reached her side of the room he set her down on the bed and couldn't help the amusement of how she looked in the present moment. Looking at her now, she looked almost like a little girl happily falling asleep after a bed time story. The site seemed pretty funny to Luffy. He was just about to leave when he stopped at the sound of her soft, sleepy voice.

"Hey, Luffy..?"

The straw hat boy sat down on the edge of the other bed. "Yeah? What is it?"

"When we fin'the one piece, that'll make you pirate king like you always wanted, right?"

"Yup."

Nami smiled contently, letting her words drop from her tired lips. "Ev'ry king needs'a queen right? I'd.. like to be yours, if you'd let me."

Luffy was taken back by the comment at first. He wasn't really sure how to respond. After a few seconds, though, he let his heart answer that for him. "Heh, sure! I'd like that too."

"You're amazing, y'know." She said while rubbing the sides of her own arms. "I wouldn't wanna be by anyone else's side. I mean that." Nami's smile grew even wider and a sudden yawn escaped her.

At this confession, Luffy's lips found themselves curling upward into a softer grin. While the navigator drifted further into sleep, he decided that it was time for him to leave her for the night. When he met the door frame, he turned back to her and his tender expression flashed into his signature enthusiastic grin. "Goodnight, Nami."

"G'night, my pirate king."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, wow. Writing a Luffy x Nami fanfic is making me so nostalgic. I haven't written anything about them in years. This came to me when I was chilling out on a sunday afternoon, drinking tea and listening to some Ghost Town. I hope you enjoyed this little drabble!~ <strong>


	2. Chilly Weather

**Those of you following, this originally was supposed to just be a single one shot fic. But I decided to turn this into a full fledged collection of one shots and little drabbles between Luffy and Nami. **  
><strong>In other words; This fic will be never ending, and I will update whenever I get a little idea pop into my head. I hope you enjoy my soon to be vast collection of LuNa!<strong>

**~Read on~**

* * *

><p>The wind howled loudly throughout the Grand Line. Loud enough that the navigator feared the ship may drift off course. And so, with post haste, Nami quickly marched her way out of the women's quarters...<p>

Only to bolt right back in just as fast, holding her arms and shivering.

"Right, we haven't quite left Drum island yet. Guess I'd better grab my... hm?"

Shifting her eyes around her closet, she realized the hanger where her coat was normally kept was empty! At first, the girl was left confused. Until realization dawned on her. Nami had nearly forgotten about her captain destroying her nice, warm, fuzzy coat.

"Dammit, Luffy!" sighing in frustration she snagged the blanket from her bed and wrapped it around her in one hand, and turning the door knob open with the other to head back out into the cold.

"Everyone!" the navigator called the crew to attention. "Keep an eye on the sails! There's a strong wind current coming right at us, and we can't afford to let anything else slow us down from reaching Alabasta!"

"Aye!"

"Right!"

"We're on it!"

"Good, I'll keep an eye on the sea then." Nami nodded to the crew in approval while proceeding to clutch the blanket tighter around her so as to not let it blow away. She tried to ignore the sounds of her teeth beginning to chatter.

"Hey, Nami."

Turning her head, she saw none other than her captain standing next to her. "Huh? What's the problem, Luffy?"

"You look cold."

Nami glared. "Well no duh!"

The girl couldn't help but display a little envy at the sight of him wearing a thick, maroon coloured winter coat of his own. "Shouldn't you be helping the rest?!" she growled.

"I was, but then I saw you trembling over here and wanted to know if everything was okay."

Nami buried her face into her blanket some more. Part of her felt flattered for the unusual observant behavior Luffy was showing, but another part of her was irritated seeing as he was the reason she was feeling so cold right now in the first place. She turned away, putting herself on defense. "None of this would have happened if you would have just taken better care of my coat, you know."

Luffy's face twisted into an apologetic frown while he scratched his chin, searching for a way to reply. "Yeah.. I know, I'm really sorry about that."

Nami shifted her eyes from the see back to him, her voice coming out softer this time. "It's fine... accidents happen."

_'Although with how reckless he normally is, I don't know if this would even count as one..'_ she thought to herself.

"Just remember, I'll be holding you to that money you owe me for ruining it." the navigator smirked devilishly while her captain let out a short laugh.

"Right, right... hey, wait! I know! You can wear my coat." as soon as the light bulb went off in his head, Luffy promptly started shedding the chunky article of clothing off.

"Wait, what? But what about you!" Nami protested while Luffy ignored her, disposing of her blanket and putting his coat on her himself.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about it." he beamed.

"You idiot! Just because you're made of rubber, that won't stop you from getting frost bite!"

"Well, stay warm!" he waved happily, and without a second to spare, jetted off to join the rest of the crew.

"Hey, wait a minute! And stop ignoring me!" Nami yelled. Though she quickly came to the fact that he was already long gone on the other end of the Merry.

She sighed, and a gentle smile played across her lips. "You idiot, there's no getting through to you is there...?"

Turning her head back to the ocean, she popped the hood up over her head to let the coat shield her completely, much like her captain does whenever he knows she's in trouble. Despite how much of a handful he is, the way he always looks out for her is what makes following him to the ends of the earth really worth while.

"Thanks, Luffy."

* * *

><p><strong>This one came to me while waiting for the bus in the freezing cold the other day, haha. :P I hope you enjoyed! FaveFollow/Review if you like!**


	3. Again

**Warnings: passionate make outs incoming aaaah**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Luffy?"<p>

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever... kissed a girl?"

"Wait, what?"

She wasn't really sure what possessed her to say it. Maybe it was the nice weather making her in a mood as bright and bold as the sun, maybe it was the time of day...

Maybe it was the way Luffy was sitting across the room. The slight slouch of his shoulders as he leaned his head back on the wall, his hat falling off his head and hanging where his chiseled, defined, neckline rested-

Oh boy.

It was only the two of them, sitting in silence alone together. Each of them absorbed in something else. Little did the captain know that Nami was having issues focusing on her map, apparently she had other sights set in her mind at the moment.

"Uh, sorry! Didn't mean to pry! Maybe that was a little too forward, eheh..." the navigator blushed and turned back toward her desk.

"No, I haven't kissed anybody before." Luffy answered casually, not at all feeling the awkwardness of of the whole situation.

Nami froze. "Really, interesting..."

She figured that answer was to be expected. It _was _Luffy, after all. Still, you never know. She couldn't help but feel curious. The girl let out a small chuckle, and walked over to sit next to him.

"Do you.. _know _how to kiss?"

"Hmm, lemme think..." his face crinkled in a sort of concentration that Nami found rather adorable.

"Oh, right! It's when two people try eating the others mouths right?"

Immediately, Nami face palmed. "No it's not! Er, well, kind of actually... wait! No! How do I say this..." she sighed, trying to search for a way to explain the action in a way that Luffy would actually understand.

"Here, how about I just show you?" Nami suggested, the tiniest blush filling her cheeks.

"Show me? You mean, you want to kiss me?"

"Do _you _want to kiss me?"

"Erm.. I don't know." Luffy replied, he appeared slightly bashful about the idea.

_That's rare for Luffy, _she thought to herself. She couldn't help but internally cheer herself on after finding out that she was capable of inflicting that effect on him.

"It'll be okay, there's no need to be shy." the navigator chuckled sweetly. "You don't need to do anything, just close your eyes and you'll see."

The captain nodded and followed her command, awaiting what was to come next. Nami took a breath, her heart pounding in her chest as she slowly brought her lips closer and closer to his. And then she captured his lips with her own in a soft and gentle kiss.

Luffy tensed up at first, not sure what to expect exactly. But he got the gist of it pretty quickly and let himself relax into the kiss. It felt warm, and sent little tingles through his body. He really liked the feeling.

And of course, so did Nami.

They broke the kiss, and the both of them slowly lifted their eyes to stare into each other; only inches apart. "How was it?" Nami asked him.

"It felt good." Luffy smiled. "Can we do it again?"

Nami was more than happy to comply to her captains wishes, and leaned in to kiss him again. Luffy leaned his head in a bit as well this time, more familiar with the action. This caused their kiss to come out a bit more firm this time around; much to the pleasure of the both of them.

They broke off again, but only for a couple seconds before Luffy said, with his voice coming out more low and husky, "Again." and they continued.

Both of their instincts kicked in at this point. Their kissing began to grow more and more passionate as Nami pried his mouth open with her own, and he moved with her. He brought his arms out and captured her in a firm embrace, wanting more of her close to him. Nami brought a hand up and tousled it through his dark messy locks; tugging on it slightly, earning a soft groan from her captain. Shivers crawled down her spine at the sound.

Eventually the both of them needed oxygen, so they pulled apart, gasping as they did so. It wasn't until now that Nami realized she was practically laying on top of him.

"I see you're already getting the hang of it..." Nami panted.

Luffy smiled softly back at her, ran his hand through her hair, and pulled her head slowly back to his face.

"...Again." he breathed against her lips, before they connected once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Ouu, things are getting steamyyy ;) I was debating whether I should have went even further into this or not, perhaps in the future? Depends on what you guys want. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it, haha. favefollow/review!**


	4. Insomnia

A boy's voice pulled Nami out of her peaceful slumber.

"Hey Nami. Nami, are you awake?"

"Hmm?" Nami hummed groggily as her heavy lids slowly cracked open. Her vision cleared out of its temporary blur to recognize her captain hovering over her face quite closely. Her cheeks flushed a little.

"What the- hey, move back a little! Personal space!" she tried to yell, but it came out quite soft due to her just waking up.

"Sorry." he grinned.

"Anyway, I'm awake now, what time is it? What the hell are you even doing here in my room?" Nami questioned him in slight irritation.

"I couldn't sleep."

"So? What does that have to do with me?"

"Well, I was hoping we could talk or something."

The navigator snapped. "Do I look like your mother to you?!"

Luffy frowned slightly. "I tried getting a midnight snack, but Sanji yelled at me again. I still couldn't sleep so I got lonely."

She paused. "I see... and you decided to come to me?" Nami couldn't help the happiness that slowly grew in her from realizing that she was in his thoughts enough for him to count on her like that, whether it interrupted her dream or not.

She sighed and patted her bed, signalling for Luffy to sit down. "Fine. I guess we could talk for a little bit, but only for a few minutes, I wouldn't wanna stay up all night and neither would you."

Luffy's face immediatley lit up. "Okay!"

Suddenly, Nami found herself stumped. _I said we could talk, but... what in the world should we even talk about..?_

She pondered for a bit before looking over at him, suddenly realizing that he'd been staring at her intently the entire time. She swiftly looked back into her lap, feeling slightly embarrased. The girl wasn't quite sure when exactly this started, but lately every time her captain looked at her for a few seconds too long, she got nervous.

"So... I can't help but wonder, why are you having such trouble sleeping? I mean, usually you eat a ton of food and can knock right out in a matter of seconds no problem."

"I dunno really, I've been feeling pretty awake for a while now, since a few hours ago."

Nami blinked. A few hours ago, Chopper had given him some special medicine to help heal his long term wounds from a battle the crew fought with the marines about a week ago.

"Luffy, I think you might be suffering a minor side effect of the medicine."

"Really? You think so?" his eyes grew wide in wonder.

"Yeah, you might have insomnia right now."

"Aww.." Luffy whined slightly childish, earning a sweatdrop from Nami.

"Well, I hope you'll be able to sleep soon."

"I hope so too. Although on the other hand, staying up and talking to you right now is pretty fun too." the captain flashed a big smile.

"Ah, really..." Nami shifted her eyes into her lap once again.

More comfortable silence took place in the atmosphere. Luffy stared up at the ceiling, swishing his feet back and forth while he propped his hands behind him on the mattress. Nami traveled her brown eyes over to him once again, slightly relieved he wasn't staring at her so closely this time around. After some time, her eyes traveled down to his chest where his massive scar remained over top, and her heart began to ache.

"Nami," Luffy's voice called to her, without turning his eyes away from the ceiling. "Are you okay?"

Nami's breath caught in her throat. "I... yeah." she finally replied after a long moment. Her shoulders slumped and she looked away, just as the captain brought his face back down to look at her.

"It's just that..."

Luffy didn't say anything, just waited patiently for her to finish.

"Sometimes I feel like I could have done more, you know? Like... like I should have tried harder for you."

"Nami."

She looked back at him, smiling emptily. He was sitting much closer to her at this point. "I wish I could have been there for you, that's all. I never really got the chance to tell you how sorry I-"

"Nami, hey," Luffy stopped her by putting his hand over her mouth, catching her by surprise. He then removed it and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Listen to me, okay? You have _nothing_ to apologize for."

The power behind Luffy's words sent a reassuring message as if to say, _'You were enough'. _Nami stared at him a while, her eyes flickering with tears that she was trying to hold back, before letting herself fall into him. He held her to him protectively as her head rested against the place where his scar lay, but also where his heart beat could be heard. The sound brought peace to Nami, and she made a long, relaxing exhale as her once weak smile turned into something more genuine.

"You make me so worried sometimes."

"Heh, aw come on. It takes more than that to get rid of me."

Nami chuckled softly. "...Yeah, I know."

Both of them ended up falling asleep soon after, with Nami falling back into her mattress and Luffy passed out on top of her; the two of them holding each other in a tangled mess.

* * *

><p><strong>Like most of my story ideas, this one came to me while in the shower, haha. FaveFollow/Review if you like!**


End file.
